


Valentine's Day

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Soft Stiles Stilinski, Stydia Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Werewolf Derek, Werewolves, boyslove, sterek, stydia besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Valentine's Day was a really crappy invention and never would anyone convince Stiles otherwise. [sterek]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Valentinstag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438043) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> Note: I'm slowly getting back into writing, as it hasn't worked out the way I wanted for several years now. And this story ... was written exactly in the process of getting back into the swing of things. Not perfect, but with humour and love. Would you like a sequel? Maybe there will be one. ♥
> 
> Dedication: For Anna; This sweet story is a farce and far from perfect. But it is for you. With love and a laughing eye. It is ... From the beginning of our journey together. It is ... then, now and forever. With fox glitter and fairy dust. I love you, my darling ♥

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day was a really shitty invention and never would anyone be able to convince Stiles otherwise.  
Over and over again he went through the past conversations with Scott in his mind. Forgetting things he wanted to say, putting sentences together wrong and getting lost in a maze that only existed in his head. While this lovely discussion was going on inside his head, Stilinski was stumbling more badly than well through the undergrowth of the forest. _Multitasking in a developed form had simply never been his strength._

_"Just tell him you like him."_   
_"Just ask him if he wants to ... uhm... read comics with you."_   
_"Just ask him if he wants to illegally listen in on your dad's police frequency with you sometime."_   
_"Just be yourself."_

But maybe it was just a stupid idea if he was so afraid of putting the plan into action.  
Couldn't Scott just put three and two and a half together and save his best friend from a certain death?  
Stiles would have done that for him! Would never have let him walk into the Argents' gun-laden house.  
Of course he wouldn't.  
 _Never._

Stilinski was a _great_ best friend, but McCall? He could still use practice and that's exactly what the human would tell him if he survived tonight. The day. The hours. Seconds; however much time he had left.  
He wanted to go home. He wanted to watch Netflix with Lydia and eat ice cream while they ranted about the latest conspiracy theories and evaluated the quality of the last biology exam. He wanted to complain to her that he hadn't been assigned to the lacrosse game again and that Scott was hanging out with Lahey far too often by now. He wanted to listen to Lydia talking about Allison's perfectly curved lips and her poor taste in choosing romantic partners. When had he grown together with Martin in this way again? With a creature that could probably put him in the grave with just one well-placed scream?  
It must have been at the time when they had realised that it just wasn't working out between them. When they had kissed and then burst out into laughter.

_"Derek would say something like, 'Oh, you must be the cause of global warming because you're so hot.' " - "And then I'd say 'Actually, it's mostly because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.' " - "Thank goodness you know you're a laughing stock!_ "

Yes, as funny and heartwarming as this idea was, it felt unrealistic. As if Derek would make the first move in such a conversation.  
"I'll rip your throat out, Stilinski!" growled Stiles in a low voice, his face twisted into a grimace, "Yeah, that sounds more like him." _Brand new variation on a smooch._ Wildly gesturing with his hands, the teen tripped over a root and landed in the mud moments later. "Shit."

_"Your way of flirting is really awful." - "But does it work?" - "Maybe..."_   
_Allison and Scott's conversation had made Stiles want to vomit into the bin, while Lydia had just laughed with sadness._

He really never thought it would be easier to build an intimate friendship with the strawberry blonde beauty than ... this. Not the lying in the mud, but going to the Hale estate in the middle of February and asking the only resident to spend the day with him. Valentine's Day; shitty invention. Really. Shitty. Invention.  
Clumsy, Stiles rose from the mud and realised that the shower he had taken a few hours ago had been completely wasted. It had rained last night, which meant that the forest ground was soggy and somehow boggy. Even more discouraged than he had been three minutes ago, Stiles looked down at himself and asked God what he had done to deserve this, and was sure he knew the answer already.

 _"For listening to your father's police radio. For being friends with creatures from hell. For being in love with one of those creatures. For masturbation and all the rest. That you even get Christmas presents is a farce!"_  
Okay, God would certainly never talk like that... but Stiles had to hold on to it. Some good reason had to exist, right?

As he continued to get into irrational dialogues, Stiles reached the house in question and stood in front of the door a few moments later. Sweaty, covered in mud and mentally exhausted.  
As if in a trance, he knocked while still completely lost in thought and did not even notice how he was opened.  
 _"You say you're only into someone's brains, but I caught you staring at my butt."_  
"Oh ... Is that so, _Stiles_?"

And he stared into the face of Derek Hale.  
His _fucking_ crush, Derek Hale.  
The werewolf, Derek Hale.  
The pack leader, Derek Hale.  
The one and only Derek Hale.  
The Derek Hale with raised _(beautiful)_ eyebrows and probably already outstretched _(perfect)_ claws. Stilinski probably had a throat for the longest time in his life.  
"So ... um... pretty hot in here, don't you think?"

Stiles hoped Derek would give him a quick death.  
Valentine's Day was a shitty invention.

.


End file.
